Spawn
by SupernaturalGurl
Summary: The boys run into a pregnant 21 year old woman who has relationship problems that are not oh so normal...Can they help her befoe its too late and evil has her for good?
1. 1 Day ago, 6:40 PM Seattle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving SN but i do own Lana

Timeframe: Anywhere you want to place it. None in paticular

Pairings: N/A so far

O/C: Lana

Author: Your's truly SupernaturalGurl

Hey i hope you like! Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 1: 1 Day ago, 6:40 PM Seattle

Lana ran up the stairs hurriedly, looking behind her, the worried expression etched deep into her face. The foot steps behind her thudded louder and louder but it only made her run faster. As she climbed up the ladder to the roof a strong hand grabbed her ankle and began to pull her back down.

"Get off of me!" she yelled angrily and kicked until she heard a satisfying scream

Jumping to the roof she ran to the side of the building and jumped off. She landed on all fours down below and looked up to see him staring at her from the top. She hissed in his direction and continued to run away as she knew he would still be following her since she had something that she wasn't willing to give up.

0.0.0.0.0.

Sam packed his bag once more and looked over at Dean who was packing up the laptop. He sighed and slung the bag over his shoulder.

"You ready pretty boy?" Sam asked

"Aw Sammy, you're calling me pretty!" he asked in a squeaky girly voice

"Shut up."

Dean frowned, "No wonder you can't get a date, and yeah, i'm ready."

Sam laughed and shook his head before heading out the door with Dean in tow. They piled all the bags back into the Impala and got into the car.

"So where we headed?" Sam asked

"Newspaper said that they're has been a weird pattern of missing persons in the Seattle area."

"Great, road trip!"

Dean laughed and headed down the dirt road.  
0.0.0.0.0.  
Present Day 10:38 PM

Lana ran into the dark alley way and continued in the lonely Seattle streets. She breathed a sigh of exasperation from two days of running and hiding out. Hearing a low growling and a hiss from behind her, she broke out into a run and heard bounding behind her. Running into the street she didn't see the headlights by the time the car hit her full blast.

"Oh my God Dean!" Sam yelled before jumping out of the car and running into the road

Dean jumped out but spotted something lurking in the shadows of the ally way and grabbed a gun before heading in. Sam flipped the girl gently onto her back and checked her pulse. He sighed a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse beating against his fingers. Looking her up and down he only saw a few scratches on her despite how fast they were going as they hit her.

"Ah! Get off me!" he heard his older brother yell and looked in the direction the yelling was coming from

Some sort of animal was on top of Dean reaching for his neck. Sam grabbed a gun from the car and shot at the animal and watched it fall to the ground then jump back up and run off. Dean stood up and brushed off his pants before heading back to them.

"How is she?" he asked

"Fine...oddly..."

"How so?"

"We hit her full blast Dean, and there is hardly a scratch on her."

"Get her in the car, we're checking into a hotel," Dean said breathlessly and sat in the car leaving Sam to pick the woman up

0.0.0.0.0.

Krit walked into the lair, arm bleeding profusely and looked at his master and shook his head. The man growled in anger and picked Krit up by his neck.

"I need that girl!"

"I'll get her sir, i promise!"

"You better! She has something we all need... to survive."

* * *

Thank you for reading now please review! and i promise next chap will be better and longer! 


	2. Almost Human

HEY! THANK YA'LL 4 THE REVIEWS! PLEASE R&R. I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER, I'M SORRY IF THERE ARE SOME GRAMMAR AND SPELLING PROBLEMS SINCE I'VE BEEN WEASLED OUT OF SPELL CHECK AND I WROTE THIS WITH NOTEPAD, SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO BETA 4 ME THAT WOULD BE GREAT!

* * *

Chapter 2: Almost Human

Sam laid Lana down on one of the beds and decided that he was going to sleep on the chair for tonight. Dean had gone to the local pharmacy for pain killers since the woman looked like she would need one after she woke up.

"What are you?" asked Sam more to himself then to her and swiped a stray piece of hair out of her face

She had long straight brown hair down to her mid back, her eyes a round, almost almond shape to them, and her lips plump and naturally rosy. Her face was angular with tan skin, and the perfect nose right in the center, not too big not too small. Sam smiled at her and reached out to pick up her arm to see if she had any bruises or cuts. It was like a reflex as her arm instantly wrapped around her torso, far from him. He eyed her curiously, thinking she was awake. When she didn't show any signs of awakening he reached for her leg but it flung out and hit him square in the face.

"Shit!" he yelled as he fell to the floor then looked up but she was still fast asleep, her leg back in place, "You've got to be fucking kidding me! You are so awake!"

He reached out caustiously to open her eyes with his fingers and he saw that she was indeed still asleep. He took his arm back and tilted his head to the side as if she was something from an Alien movie.

"What are you?" he asked yet again

"Better!" she suddenly said and shot up into a sitting position

He looked at her in surprise as she stood up but then fell back down as a pain shot through her leg. She gasped in pain and grabbed her leg.

"Who the fuck are you!"

Sam smirked, "Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing..."

"Do you work for them?"

"Excuse me?"

Lana sighed shaking her head, "You're not one of them, can't be. Too innocent."

She moved her leg up to inspect it and noticed a bone protruding her skin. Shaking her head she stretched her neck and shook her head again. Her eyes turned a blood red as she suddenly snapped her leg back into place. Repeating her movments her eyes turned back to the light hazel they once were and she stood up. Sam looked at her warily and moved towards the weapons bag.

"Oh Damn, I'm a good guy kid. Fighting the good fight and shit,"she said bitterly, "The name's Lana Cale."

Sam nodded, "Sam Winchester."

Her head cocked to the side to look at him and he looked at her in curiousity. Lana shook her head and looked the other way.

"Lana? You okay?" he asked

"What happened? Earlier?"

"We, um, ran into you when you ran into the street."

She nodded and Sam continued, "What are you?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

He smiled lightly, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Hey, you're the one with the weapons," she said with an innocent smirk

He smiled, "I have some little powers but they come and go as they please."

"As?"

"Premonition, I've only been able to use telekinese once."

She nodded, "I'm human with let's just say a little vampire in me..."

"Care to elaborate?" they both heard a new voice join to conversation

Sam looked over his shoulder to spot Dean standing there with a small brown bag in his hands. Dean closed the door and set the bag on the table before standing next to his brother. Lana smiled and crossed her arms over her chest and continued.

"Actually, I don't feel like it. See, I'm in a little pain from getting mulled over by a rustly old Chevy Impala!" she exclaimed sappily

Dean frowned, "Hey! At least we didn't leave you there for whatever was coming for you. Maybe we should have because now we have a demon in our motel room."

She glowered angrily, "I'm a demon! Well then; Fuck you! I'm out of here!" she yelled and grabbed her coat from the couch before storming to the door

As she reached the door she doubled over as a wave of pain swept through her body. She cursed silently as she fell to the ground helplessly. Dean rushed to her side and tried to help her up but she shied away from him and continued to cry out in pain. The two Winchesters exchanged worried looks as they watched the young woman struggle to stand. Sam walked to them and bent down beside her.

"Lana, you need to let us help you," he whispered gently to her, "I'm going to carry you to the bed, ok?"

She nodded meekly and he picked her up in his arms and rested her softly onto the bed. There, she curled into a ball and began to shake in pain. Dean went to the table and took out the pain killers from the bag. He put two in his hand and got a bottle of water from his bag before walking to her. He sat in the bed next to the woman and handed her the pills that she took into her shaking cold hands.

"What..is...it?" she asked shakingly

"Pain killers, drink up Lana," he said handing the bottle to her

She shook her head and gave them back to him, "Can't."

Dean looked at her confused, "Why?"

"It'll..kill him," she said with a gulp

"What? Kill who?"

Sam studied her curiously before noticing that she was holding onto her stomach protectively. Realization rushed over him and he cocked his head to the side as if he had found the missing piece to the puzzle.

"Dean..."

The elder Winchester looked up at him, "What?"

Sam smiled in disbelief, "She's pregnant."

Lana looked at him still shaking and nodded. Sam walked over and pulled her hair out of her face. He took the hair band off of his wrist and tied her hair into a messy bun.

"I knew those girly habits of yours would come to use someday Sammy," Dean refering to the hair tie that was on his wrist

Sam shook his head and looked up at Dean, "It makes perfect sense Dean. Everything..."

"What are we supposed to do?" Dean asked worriedly

"I know for one thing, we can't take her to the hospital."

After Dean looked at him questionably Sam continued, "I have a feeling this baby isn't exactly normal..."

"Normal as in-"

"Not human."

0.0.0.0.0.

"I don't understand, I thought that you could take aspirin when you are pregnant," Dean said watching TV

"I don't think you can take certain kinds, I mean maybe the one you bought was too strong?"

"She couldn't have known."

"Or maybe you bought the generic kind, knowing your a cheap ass or maybe its just that the baby can't handle something like that. I don't know, we're going to have to ask her about it later."

Sam moved to the back of the motel room with a rag wet with cool water and began to gently wipe and pat her face and neck. She looked over at him and he was glad that the shaking had went down mostly but every now and then there was a slight quiver. He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"How you feeling?" he asked softly

"Pretty good," she answered in a near whisper

"That's good. We were wondering why you can't have aspirin?"

"His system can't control it."

Sam nodded and stood up, "You hungry?"

"Not really."

He nodded again and headed back to Dean. Dean didn't look up at him but did see him head to the lap top.

"What ya doin Sammy?" he asked and moved to look over his brother's shoulder

"Well...if we're going to help Ms.Cale, then we need to learn some facts."

Dean groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

* * *

I AGAIN APOLIGIZE 4 ANY MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER, AGAIN I WROTE THIS WITH NOTEPAD, AND IF ANYONE WANTS 2 BETA 4 ME PLEASE SAY SO! 


	3. La Cucaracha

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE VERY KIND REVIEWS, I'M GONNADO REVIEW REPLIES EVERY THREE CHAPTERS SO:

Horsecrazy: **Thank you so much! Your review really made me smile, it brightened my day! Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought of it.**

Thru Terry's Eyes: **I'm glad too! Thank you for reviewing and i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Middleageslover: **Thank you! I try I try lol, here's the update! Fast enough for you? Please tell me what you thought!**

* * *

Chapter 3: La Cucaracha

Dean became bored with the facts Sam had kept spitting at him the last thirty minutes and decided to find something to do. He moved to his bags and took out his guns and his cleaning kit. Sitting down on the bed he took apart each one and opened the bottle of cleaning fluid.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed

Dean looked up in annoyance, "What!"

"Haven't you been listening to anything I've said?"

"No not really," Dean confessed

"Obviously not! If you had then you would've heard me say this: Don't expose pregnant woman to chemicals for the yard, pets, or home."

"Oh! My bad!" he said after two seconds of thinking and put the cap back onto the bottle

"Hey what's going on in here?" Lana asked from the doorway her hand over her stomach

Sam looked up, "Hey Lana, what are you doing up?"

"I'm fine," she drawled, "It's natural for any woman pregnant with a vampire spawn to experience some pain in the first trimester. Plus normal pregnant women experience fatigue during the first and last trimester."

"So the mixture of both kind of takes alot out of you doesn't it?" Dean asked looking up at the younger adult

"Sometimes," she said with a weak smile and sat down on the bed beside him, "Nice firepower."

"I try."

Lana smiled and looked up at Sam who was staring at her, a softness to his features as usual. He smiled back and stood up to walk into the other room.

"So Lana, how old are you?" Dean asked as smoothly as he could

Lana chuckled, "Twenty-one and no thank you."

Dean laughed and moved to the laptop. Lana looked at him then at the other room and stood up. She walked into the other room and found Sam sitting on the bed facing away from her, staring at something. As she moved closer, she sat on the bed beside him and he looked up at her.

"Who is she?" she asked softly, motioning to the picture in Sam's hand

"Her name was Jessica..."

"You lost her, didn't you?"

Sam nodded and looked at Lana's stomach, "What happened to the father?"

"This baby, it's supposed to be special," she said, "And he was supposed to get me pregnant and give our baby up... when it happened he didn't want to. They killed him, and-"

Tears filled her eyes at the fresh memory, "And they made me watch. They- They told me, that it was my fault that it happened, that he wasn't supposed to fall in love with me. They want this child for something and I don't know what. No matter what they do to me, I will never give them the satisfaction of taking another piece of my life from me."

By the time she had finished her story tears were pouring down her face and Sam was cradling her to his chest. Dean stood in the doorway of the room, him and Sam's eyes locked in each others and Sam knew the look that spread in Dean's eyes. The look that reeked of disgust, determination, and last but certainly not least; rage. Dean pushed himself off the doorway and moved into the room. He knelt before Lana and took her hands in his.

"Lana look at me," he said and finally caught her eye, "No matter what, we are not letting them take this baby. We are not, understand that? We are going to fight these things, and in the end; we're going to win. We're going to send the animals back to hell, where they belong. All right?"

Lana nodded through her tears and Dean embraced her feeling his own tears making its way to the surface.

0.0.0.0.0.

Lana stepped into the motel shower and let the hot water fall over her body. She sighed and felt something move around in her stomach. Stopping her actions, she looked down and noticed that it actually looked like something was too.

"Oh my God!" she yelled and didn't even take time to turn off the water as she leapt out of the shower wrapping a towel around herself

Running out into the main room the boys looked at her questionably.

"Guys! It's moving!" she practically screamed

"What? What's moving?" Sam asked standing up

"The baby you idiot! What else!"

"That's impossible its way to early-"

Before they knew it she had dropped her towel to her waist showing her whole upper body. Dean's mouth dropped open and Sam looked away.

"Yep, it's moving," he said and motioned for her to cover herself back up

"Oh my God, how is it doing that!" she screamed

"Would you quiet down? People are going to think we're killing somebody over here!" Dean scolded her

"Whatever, I don't give a shit. The vampire fetus in my stomach, thats less then three months old I might add, is doing La Cucaracha right now!"

Dean rolled his eyes and turned away. Sam sighed heavily without a clue.

"Well, just go finish your shower and we'll talk about it afterwards," he reasoned

She nodded, "Whatever..."

* * *

Thank you for reading now please review! It makes me so happy and that way i update faster! 


End file.
